Original Demon
The is a demon created by the Demon King. His body and soul were divided into two beings as punishment for a failed rebellion attempt against the Demon King. Appearance The Original Demon has a centaur-like body, but with a feline lower body instead of a horse, with two strange appendanges for tails and four arms. He wears armor only on his upper body. His facial appearance is mostly unknown due to his helmet, which resembles butterfly wings, covering both of his eyes leaving his flame-like dark hair, nose and mouth exposed. He has a long beard and sharp teeth. Personality The Original Demon seems confident in his own strength due to aiming at the throne of the Demon King, as well as having treacherous traits by instigating a rebellion. He seems to express some form of guilt over his past actions, calling himself a sinner. He apparently no longer seeks the throne, instead fighting to ensure Meliodas, who was Chandler's student, became Demon King and expressing joy when the time came and quick to anger and intervene when Merlin tries to stop it. He has shown himself to be very arrogant, mocking Escanor for being inferior despite his power being close to its peak and also taunting his enemies for being doomed to die at his hands. History At some point, the Demon King created the Original Demon and gave him his power as his most trusted retainer, until the Original Demon started a rebellion against the king to take his throne but failed. As punishment, the Demon King divided his body and soul into two beings, Chandler and Cusack, and made them the masters of his two sons. Plot New Holy War arc When the battle against the Assault Force turns in the wrong way for them, Chandler and Cusack decides to finally fuse together into their original form. As the Original Demon surges, the dark field created by Meliodas and the Commandment's is dispelled. The Original Demon starts a fierce fight against Escanor. When Escanor receives a big slash in his chest after their clash, the Original Demon mocks him for still being inferior despite Escanor being at his peak. Escanor then uses his Cruel Sun, but the Original Demon blocks it with his shield. He rebuffs Escanor's claims of him and Merlin being enough, claiming that their deaths are already decided and no one could come fast enough to save them. Merlin then attacks him with Exterminate Ray, but the Original Demon easily overpowers and severely injures her with his energy breath and then gives Escanor serious damage with a kick of his back legs. However, before he can finish Escanor, the Original Demon senses that something is coming. An enormous flying object comes to the scene, revealed to be Chastiefol, that the Original Demon barely managed to react to. The Original Demon is able to block Chastiefol with his shield and cut its blade with his swords. King then changes Chastiefol into Sunflower, releasing a massive explosion over the battlefield. However, Zeldris protects the Original Demon cancelling the attack with God and tells him to focus on Escanor and Merlin while he faces King. When the Commandments arrive, the Original Demon smiles and claims for the birth of a new Demon King. There, Merlin refuses to give up and prepares to use Chrono Coffin, which both Zeldris and the Original Demon recognizes with disbelief as the forbidden art capable of suspending time. The two are preparing to take down Merlin before she completes the spell and leaves the cocoon suspended in time. However, the Original Demon is intercepted by Escanor, who is preparing to protect Merlin. However, with Escanor now weakened, the Original Demon easily gains the upper hand and brutally injures him before he uses Death Drive to give the final blow, sending Escanor flying a great distance. However, before he could kill Merlin, the Original Demon is restrained by Ludociel who uses Ark to stop his attack. As Ludociel manages to contain all his attacks, the Original Devil receives great damage from his Lighning Spree. The Original Demon responds with Hellblaze Omega, but Ludociel easily undoes his attack and hits it with Super King Drive. The Demon launches another Hellblaze Omega that this time gives more work to Ludociel to contain. With a smile, the Original Demon receives several attacks from Ark and then launches a third Hellblaze Omega '''that manages to push back Ludociel. The body of the Original Demon begins to break apart, leading him to reveal his power '''Climax that makes him stronger as his life runs out. He explains that by going against his punishment and returning to his original form, his flesh and bone is approaching its imminent destruction. In launching himself against Ludociel, he claims that he is pleased to sacrifice his life for the birth of the new Demon King. There, the darkness that had been invoked over Camelot is eliminated by a great power of light, revealing to be Mael who arrives accompanied by the Seven Deadly Sins and Elizabeth. Abilities and Equipment The Original Demon seems to be immensely powerful, as Merlin, after feeling his magic power, claims that they lost any chance of victory. The Original Demon's power is so immense that he was capable of dispersing the massive sphere of darkness created by Meliodas with his magic power alone, even after the latter absorbed five Commandment's. His power is so great that Diane, King, and Elizabeth Liones, were able to feel his power from miles away. He can fire a beam of energy from his mouth that is capable of overwhelming Merlin, an extremely powerful magician, and heavily injures her. The Original Demon possesses immense physical strength, as shown when he easily fights on par with Escanor at full power in a physical duel and overwhelms him. He is also extremely skilled in swordsmanship, able to fight evenly with Escanor while wielding Rhitta. Abilities *'Climax': His original magical power that increase his power in proportion of how much his life is shaved. So as the more he is dying, the more of his power is enhanced. * |Shishō (Desu Doraibu)}}: The Original Demon points his sword cane towards his opponent and sends them flying with incredible force. * |Gokuen Kyoku (Herubureizu Omega)}}:The Original Demon fires an spider-like darkness blast from his cane. Weapons *'Sword Cane': Due to possessing half of Chandler's body and soul, The Original Demon carries a sword cane. *'Dual Sword Hilts': Due to possessing half of Cusack's body and soul, The Original Demon carries two identical sword hilts which he channels his darkness through to create two blades. *'Shield': The Original Demon carries a shield, which has the combination of Chandler and Cusack's initial demon marks. His shield is strong enough to withstand a point-blank Cruel Sun attack from Escanor, and stop an attack from King's New True Spirit Spear Chastiefol. Power Level Relationships Battles *Original Demon vs. Assault Force: Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists